Sunflower by Y Sunshine
by Y. Sunshine
Summary: ini adalah kisah cinta ku. Di mulai sejak aku berada di bangku sekolah dasar. Aku diam-diam mulai memperhatikanmu. Semua yang ada pada dirimu begitu sempurna untukku. Awalnya kupikir hanya sekedar cinta monyet yang akan segera hilang dengan berjalannya waktu. Tapi aku salah.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : " Sunflower "**

**Author : Y. Sunshine**

**Main Cast : Min Yoongi (Suga)**

** Kim Seok Jin (Jin)**

**Other Cast : BTS members**

**Genre : romance (maybe)**

** Sunflower**

**Suga POV**

Ini adalah kisah cinta ku. Di mulai sejak aku berada di bangku sekolah dasar. Aku diam-diam mulai memperhatikanmu. Semua yang ada pada dirimu begitu sempurna untukku. Awalnya kupikir hanya sekedar cinta monyet yang akan segera hilang dengan berjalannya waktu. Tapi aku salah.

"hey yoongi-ah~ ayo kita makan siang.." sebuah tepukan di bahuku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"e-eh? Jin hyung? apa kau bilang sesuatu?" tanyaku dengan polosnya.

"yaaa! Kau ini selalu saja tak pernah memperhatikan perkataanku" jawab jin hyung dengan nada kesal.

"yaaah mianhae… aku tadi sedang memikirkan sesuatu.." aku pun segera meminta maaf padanya karena merasa bersalah.

"hhuh sudahlah lupakan.. ayo kita makan siang" ujar jin hyung segera menarik tanganku menuju kantin.

-di kantin-

"hey yoon kau mau makan apa?" tanya jin hyung padaku.

"humm …"

"aahh kelamaan!" sergahnya langsung mengambil 2 mangkuk sup dan segera menarikk tangan ku ke meja makan yang masih kosong.

"yaaah pelan-pelan hyung!" protesku tak terima dengan perlakuan jin hyung.

"kau sih.. mau memilih makanan kelamaan" omelnya tak begitu jelas.

"hhah baiklah…"

"cepat makan.. nanti keburu masuk" ucap jin hyung tegas.

"ne .. ne selamat makan~"

Belum setengah aku meghabiskan makan siang ku bel sudah berbunyi. Dan lagi-lagi jin hyung mengomeli ku karena aku tak bisa makan dengan cepat.

"yaaa.. yoon cepat habiskan makan siang mu, sudah bel masuk tuh" omelnya sambil merebut mangkuk sup dari tangan ku.

"jangan salahkan aku.. aku kan memang tak bisa makan dengan cepat" ujarku membela diri.

"aishh.. sini biar aku yang suapi. Ayoo buka mulutmu" perintah jin hyung padaku.

"e-eh?"

"yaah yoon ayo cepat buka mulutmu. Kita bisa di marahi kalau terlambat masuk"

"b-baiklah, aaaa…" aku pun akhirnya menuruti perintah nya, membiarkan dia yang menyuapi ku. Wajahku terasa memanas saat jin hyung menyuapi ku seperti ini. Dan saat itulah aku sadar bahwa aku memang mecintainya.

6 tahun aku selalu melihatmu, hanya melihatmu. Tapi kau tak pernah menyadari itu, akupun hanya bisa memendam perasaanku dalam-dalam. Hingga saat itu tiba, upacara kelulusan. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin, karena itu artinya aku akan berpisah denganmu. Berat rasanya saat berkata aku akan baik-baik saja tanpamu.

"yoongi-ah~ setelah lulus aku akan melanjutkan smp di amerika. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya jin hyung padaku saat acara perpisahaan telah usai.

"m-mwo? Amerika?" aku sedikit tercekat mendengat ucapan jin hyung.

"ne.. aku akan bersekolah di sana, dan tak tau kapan akan kembali ke seoul lagi" jawabnya pelan.

"i-itu artinya kita tak bisa bertemu lagi. Itu artinya kita tak bisa makan siang bersama lagi hyung.." ucapku lirih.

"hey.. jangan sedih begitu. Kita masih bisa berkirim e-mail" ucapnya berusaha menenangkanku.

"t-tapi.. hanya jin hyung yang dekat denganku.. yoon tak punya teman lain lagi selain hyung.." suaraku mulai parau.

"yoongi-ah~ hyung yakin di smp nanti kau akan punya banyak teman, hyung yakin kau bisa pulang sendiri tanpa hyung. Kau kan sudah besar hahaha" jawab jin hyung berusaha membuatku tak bersedih.

"tapi.. aku tak yakin hyung"

"mianhae.. aku minta maaf tak bisa terus berada di sampingmu yoon.. ini bukan keinginanku. Ahh bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya kau bisa meminnta hadiah apa saja dariku" tawarnya kemudian.

"bunga matahari…" tiba-tiba saja aku mengucapkan nama bunga itu.

"bunga matahari? Kau ingin hadiah bunga matahari dariku hemm?" tanyanya memastikan.

"ne.. bisakah kau memberiku bibit bunga matahari?" pintaku sekali lagi.

"apa tak ada yang lain selain itu? Kenapa minta bibit bunga matahari yoon?" tanyanya bingung.

"karena.. aku suka" jawabku singkat.

"ahh.. baiklah aku akan membelikannya untukmu" jawabnya sambil tersenyum, senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat.

Dan akhirnya kami pun berpisah. Jin hyung ikut orangtua nya ke amerika dan melanjutkan sekolah di sana. Sedangkan aku melanjutkan ke salah satu sekolah negeri di seoul. Hari demi hari telah berlalu tanpa adanya jin hyung di sisiku. Jin hyung yang selalu menjemputku saat berangkat ke sekolah. Jin hyung yang selalu mengingatkanku untuk makan siang. Jin hyung yang selalu membela diriku saat teman-teman yang lain mem-bully ku. Dia, ya hanya dia yang selalu ada dalam pikiranku. Tapi, kenyataan nya aku tak selalu ada dalam pikirannya. Aku tahu dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat kecilnya ah mungkin hanya sebagai adik kecilnya yang selalu merepotkan dia. Tapi tidak dengan diriku, aku menganggapnya lebih dari sahabat, lebih dari hubungan antar teman kecil. Aku selalu melihat ke arahnya dan hanya dirinya. Karena itu saat perpisahan aku meminta bunga matahari darinya. Karena aku ingin menunjukkan kalau aku seperti bunga matahari. Ya, bunga matahari hanya akan melihat ke arah cahaya matahari berasal. Dan dia adalah matahari untukku, aku tak bisa berpaling darinya. Aku tak bisa mencari pengganti matahari dalam hidupku. Cukup dia, hanya jin hyung matahari dalam hidupku. Walaupun aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku, sudahlah itu tak penting bagiku. yang terpenting aku ingin selalu ada di sampingnya.

**5 tahun kemudian**

"hhah tak terasa sudah 5 tahun aku berpisah dengan nya" ucapku pada diri sendiri saat menyiram bunga matahari ku di halaman belakang rumah.

"dengan siapa hyung?" tanya hooseok– teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatku sejak smp. Sebenarnya dia 1 tahun lebih muda dariku tapi karena dia termasuk siswa berprestasi jadi dia mengikuti kelas setahun lebih cepat di banding teman sebaya nya.

"ahh sudahlah lupakan hooseok-ah, bukan siapa-siapa kok" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"yaah hyung pelit.. ayolah hyung beri tau aku" rengeknya sambil menarik-narik ujung bajuku.

"aishh sudah kubilang bukan siapa-siapa kok" jawabku masih tak mau mengaku.

"hhaah baikklah, tapi cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan mengetahuinya" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat.

"kkk.. semangat sekali kau ini" aku tertawa melihat tingkah hooseok yang lucu.

"pokoknya aku akan segera mengetahuinya hyung, eh tapi kenapa hyung rajin sekali menyiram bunga matahari ini? kan ada ahjuma yang bisa menggantikanmu menyiramnya. Jadi kita tak perlu bolak-balik dari sekolah ke rumahmu hanya untuk menyirami bunga ini hyung" protes hooseok sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, terlihat lucu di mataku.

"kkk... kita? hyung kan tidak pernah minta kau temani untuk pulang"

"aish.. memang hyung tak pernah meminta, tapi aku kan khawatir kalau hyung pulang sendirian" ujarnya ber alasan. Sebenarnya aku tahu alasan hooseok mau menemaniku setiap hari untuk pulang kerumah sekedar hanya untuk menyiram bunga matahari milikku, alasannya adalah, dia menyukaiku. Bukannya aku pede atau apa tapi memang dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku saat kami duduk di bangku smp dulu. Tapi, jangan salah dulu aku dan dia bukan sepasang kekasih. Bukannya aku tak suka dengannya, tapi karena aku memang sudah menyukai ah anni mencintai seseorang lebih dulu, seseorang yang kutunggu selama 5 tahun terakhir ini.

"hahaha… dasar kau ini" jawabku masih sambil meyirami bunga matahariku.

Ke esokan harinya, saat pelajaran Jung songsaenim berlangsung

"sstt.. yoongi hyung… yoongi hyung.. jangan melamun" tegur hooseok.

"ah ne?" aku langsung kembali memperhatikan pelajaran walaupun tak sepenuhnya fokus.

"Anak-anak perhatikan.. hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari amerika" ucap jung songsaenim dengan ceria.

DEG

_Amerika? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Apa ini hanya pendengaranku saja? Atau apa gara-gara aku terlalu merindukannya?_

"Ayoo.. silakan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu.." perintah songsaenim pada sosok namja di depan pintu masuk. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena tempat duduk ku yang berada di belakang. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik topi hitam miliknya. Jatungku berdetak tak beraturan. Sekilas dia mirip dengan jin hyung, ah atau mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja. Dia mulai mendongakkan wajahnya dan …

"annyeong.. kim seok jin imnida.. kalian bisa memanggilku jin, salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya.." ucap namja itu memperkenalkan diri dengan nada yang terdengar ramah.

"j-jin hyung?" ucapku tak percaya, ini seperti mimpi. Apa Tuhan mendengar permohonanku? Apa benar dia adalah jin hyung yang ku kenal 5 tahun lalu? Berbagai pertanyaan terlintas dalam pikiranku. Tak terasa mataku mulai basah oleh air mata. Buru-buru ku seka air mata yang mengalir begitu saja di pipi ku.

"hyung apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya hooseok heran dengan responku barusan.

"n-ne" jawabku sekenanya. Pandanganku masih tetap fokus pada namja yang sedang memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Tak ku sangka aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Mungkin ini memang takdir dari Tuhan. Dia matahariku.. telah kembali, kembali ke sampingku seperti dulu. Tak sadar, perlahan dia mulai mendekat ke arahku. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat ku rindukan selama 5 tahun terakhir ini. Senyum penuh kehangatan.

"yoongi-ah.. aku kembali.." ucapnya lembut sambil tetap tersenyum ke arahku.

"n-ne .. selamat datang kembali hyung~" ucapku parau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : "Sunflower "**

**Author : Y. Sunshine**

**Main Cast : Min Yoongi (Suga)**

** Kim Seok Jin (Jin)**

**Other Cast : BTS members**

**Genre : romance (maybe) **

**Legth : ****chaptered**

**Summary : **Dia adalah matahari untukku, aku tak bisa berpaling darinya. Aku tak bisa mencari pengganti matahari dalam hidupku. Cukup dia, hanya jin hyung matahari dalam hidupku. Walaupun aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku, sudahlah itu tak penting bagiku. yang terpenting aku ingin selalu ada di sampingnya.

**Sunflower**

"_yoongi-ah.. aku kembali.." ucapnya lembut sambil tetap tersenyum ke arahku._

"_n-ne .. selamat datang kembali hyung~" ucapku parau_.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**Suga POV**

"yoon.. bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya lembut sambil duduk di bangku seberang.

"e-eung.. aku.. aku baik-baik saja! ya aku baik-baik saja hyung" jawabku grogi. Ah tetap saja daridulu aku selalu grogi jika didekatnya, memalukan.

"kkk.. kau tak pernah berubah ya? Masih seperti 5 tahun yang lalu"

Aku buru-buru memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain, sebelum pipiku dipenuhi semburat merah gara-gara perkataan jin hyung. Dan saat ku palingkan wajahku saat itulah pandanganku bertemu dengan pandangan hoseok. Ada aura yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman saat aku menatap mata coklat miliknya itu. Tapi hoseok buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"kau terlihat akrab dengan murid baru itu hyung" tanya hoseok singkat.

"eh? i-itu karena dia temanku sejak kecil. Emm nanti saat istirahat akan aku kenalkan dengannya" ucapku ceria yang hanya di balas sebuah anggukan oleh hoseok. Entahlah aku merasa dia bersikap aneh sejak jin hyung datang tapi aku tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu. Dan saat jam istirahat tiba aku kembali menyapa jin hyung, aku bermaksud mengajaknya makan siang bersama dengan hoseok.

"jin hyung.. bagaimana kalau kau m-"

"jinnie hyung~~ kajja kita makan siang"

Suara manja itu dengan seenaknya memotong perkataanku begitu saja dan saat aku menoleh, berusaha mencari siapa pemilik suara itu mataku bertemu dengan sesosok namja yang err.. cukup manis untuk ukuran namja dengan rambut orange menyala. Pemilik suara imut itu dengan santainya duduk di meja jin hyung dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher jin hyung. Oke, aku dibuat shock oleh pemandangan yang terjadi didepanku sekarang ini. Dadaku terasa sesak melihat tingkah si namja manis itu. Ada perasaan cemburu yang menyelusup ke dalam hatiku. Juga berbagai pertanyaan muncul begitu saja. _siapa dia? Apa dia murid disekolah ini juga? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya?_

"yaa hyungie~ kajja kita makan aku sudah lapar hyung" lagi, suara manja itu seakan menginstruksiku untuk segera sadar dari alamku sendiri.

"kkk baiklah taehyungie~ kajja kita makan.. kau manja sekali eoh" kali ini suara jin hyunglah yang menjawab ajakan si namja manis tadi. Aku masih dalam posisi seperti orang bodoh melihat kemesraan mereka. Mungkin aku akan melamun lagi jika hoseok tidak segera menarik tanganku.

"y-yaa hoseok kau mau mengajakku kemana eoh?" protesku pada hoseok saat tarikannya semakin kuat namun aku tetap bersikeras diam ditempatku berdiri sekarang.

"kajja hyung.. kita pergi" ajak hoseok sekali lagi.

"a-aku..."

"eh iya.. yoon kau tadi mau bicara apa?" tanya jin hyung sesaat kemudian sebelum tubuhku benar-benar ditarik hoseok.

"a-aku... ah tidak jadi hyung haha, maaf mengganggu kalian. Aku pamit dulu" mataku tiba-tiba saja terasa panas, jadi buru-buru aku menarik hoseok keluar kelas sebelum aku benar-benar menangis didepan mereka.

**Jin POV**

"a-aku... ah tidak jadi hyung haha, maaf mengganggu kalian. Aku pamit dulu" jawab yoongi dengan sikap yang aneh menurutku, dan setelah itu dia langsung keluar dengan menggandeng tangan namja yang duduk sebangku dengannya. Entahlah aku tak tahu kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu. Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya makan siang bersama dan mengenalkan taehyung padanya. Ah sudahlah mungkin dia sedang ada urusan lain dengan namja itu, tapi ngomong-ngomong apa hubungan mereka berdua ya? kenapa mereka terlihat seperti..

"aishh.. apa yang kupikirkan barusan" gumamku sambil mengacak rambut.

"eh wae jinnie hyung? Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya taehyung bingung dengan tingkahku.

"ahahaha.. anniya taehyungie~ kajja kita makan siang katanya kau sudah lapar eoh?" ajakku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan langsung disambut dengan anggukan dari taehyung. Langsung saja dia turun dari meja dan memeluk lenganku manja, aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Kamipun segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kantin. Dikantin tak sengaja mataku melihat yoongi yang sedang makan siang dengan namja tadi, tapi kulihat yoongi makan dengan tidak bersemangat. Kenapa dia? Apa yoongi sakit? Saking sibuknya dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai yoongi aku sampai tak mendengarkan taehyung.

"yaa jinnie hyung~ kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?" rajuk taehyung manja dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"ah.. h-hyung dengar kok hehe"

"bohong.. kalau dengar coba ulang perkataan taehyung tadi"

Aku langsung diam karena memang sejujurnya aku tak mendengarkan perkataan taehyung, dan benar saja dia langsung mempoutkan bibirnya lagi. Terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mataku.

"tuh kan hyung tidak mendengarkan taehyung.. hyung menyebalkan"

"kkk mian taehyungie~ tadi hyung sedang tidak berkonsentrasi.. kau mau makan apa hm?

"ishh.. aku mau makan umm.. kari ayam ne?" pinta taehyung dengan menunjukan puppy eyesnya yang langsung aku balas dengan sebuah anggukan cepat. Aku langsung menarik tangannya dan segera memesan 2 porsi kari untuk kami. Setelahnya aku bingung mencari meja kosong untuk makan, semua meja dikantin sudah penuh. Sampai taehyung mengajakku untuk duduk disebuah bangku yang belum penuh. Tapi bangku yang dimaksud taehyung adalah bangku yang ditempati oleh yoongi dan namja yang belum kuketahui namanya hingga sekarang. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk menerima ajakan taehyung. Walaupun aku senang karena bisa makan siang bersama yoongi lagi. Tapi disisi lain aku juga merasa tidak suka melihat kedekatan yoongi dengan namja itu. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak suka melihat kedekatan mereka. Aku dan taehyung pun segera menghampiri meja mereka dan meminta ijin untuk bisa makan bersama-sama.

"emm.. yoongi-ah apa kami boleh ikut bergabung untuk makan siang? Meja dikantin sudah penuh hehe" tanyaku kepada yoongi yang sedang asyik dengan jus apel ditangannya.

"hemm.." jawabnya singkat dengan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. _Aish kenapa dia jadi bersikap aneh padaku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan ya? _

"ah gomawo.." jawabku berusaha tetap tersenyum. Aku pun langsung duduk di depan yoongi dan taehyung didepan namja tadi. Dia tetap cuek dengan kedatangan kami, dan kurasa dia terkesan tidak ramah atau mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

"emm.. a-apa kedatangan kami tidak mengganggu kalian berdua?" tanyaku ragu.

"tentu tidak err.. siapa namamu hyung?" kali ini namja disebelah yoongi yang menjawab. Dan seketika semua presepsi burukku tentangnya segera hilang begitu melihatnya tersenyum ramah padaku.

"ah.. aku jin, kim seokjin. Kalau kau?" tanyaku yang mulai merasakan keadaan disekitar kami tidak sekaku sebelumnya.

"aku hoseok, jung hoseok. Salam kenal hyung" jawabnya ramah. Ternyata namja bernama hoseok ini ramah juga, tidak seperti dugaanku sebelumnya.

"ah iya.. yoongi-ah aku ingin mengenalkan namja disebelahku ini padamu, tapi kau buru-buru pergi tadi"

"mian.. tadi aku lapar sekali hyung" jawab yoongi masih bersikap cuek padaku, aku berusaha tidak terlalu memperdulikan sikapnya padaku.

"kkk baiklah tidak apa.. kenalkan dia kim taehyung" ucapku memperkenalkan taehyung pada yoongi dan hoseok. Taehyung langsung berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri.

"annyeong.. kim taehyung imnida.. kalian bisa memanggilku taehyung. Aku adik kelas sekaligus teman dekat jin hyung saat di amerika"

"hai taehyung-ah.. min yoongi imnida kau bisa memanggilku yoongi" kali ini yoongi memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tersenyum, seperti yoongi yang ku kenal sebelumya. Aku sedikit lega melihat senyumnya.

"eh tapi sepertinya kau lebih muda dari kami taehyung, apa benar?" tanya hoseok tiba-tiba yang di jawab sebuah anggukan antusias dari taehyung.

"kalau aku jung hoseok.. wah akhirnya ada juga yang akan memanggilku hyung haha" dan kami sontak tertawa mendengar jawaban hoseok.

"kkk taehyungie.. cepat habiskan karimu atau mau hyung suapi?" tawarku pada taehyung karena melihat kari dipiringnya masih tersisa banyak.

**Suga POV**

"kkk taehyungie.. cepat habiskan karimu atau mau hyung suapi?"

DEG

Tawaran jin hyung pada taehyung barusan langsung membuat telingaku panas. Awalnya aku berusaha tidak memperdulikan percakapan mereka sampai taehyung menanggapi tawaran tersebut.

"ehmm.. ne ne~ aku mau disuapi jinnie hyung seperti biasanya nya kkk" jawab taehyung dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya antusias sambil bergelayut manja pada lengan jin hyung. _Apa? Seperti biasanya? Jadi mereka selalu melakukan ini di sebelumnya? _Lagi-lagi dadaku terasa sesak melihat kedekatan mereka. Aku jadi ragu kalau taehyung itu hanya sekedar teman dekat jin hyung selama mereka di Amerika.

"kkk kemarikan piringmu.. biar aku suapi" ucap jin hyung seraya mengambil piring didepan taehyung dan mulai menyuapinya. Aku melihat adegan didepanku dengan tatapan kosong, pasalnya dulu akulah yang sering disuapi jin hyung seperti itu. Ada perasaan sakit saat melihat mereka begitu dekat. Sampai akhirnya sebuah usapan lembut pada sudut bibirku membuyarkan konsentrasiku.

"hey.. harusnya kau tidak melamun saat minum atau makan sesuatu hyung kkk lihat jadi belepotan begini jusmu.. dasar seperti anak kecil saja" ternyata usapan tadi berasal dari jari hoseok yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkahku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Lalu kembali kutujukan pandanganku pada jin hyung yang masih sibuk menyuapi kari milik taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
